gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Pacific Command
='UNITED STATES PACIFIC COMMAND'= The United States Pacific Command (USPACOM) is a Unified Combatant Command of the United States armed forces responsible for the Pacific Ocean area. It is led by the Commander, Pacific Command (CDRUSPACOM), who is the supreme military authority for the various branches of the Armed Forces of the United States serving within its area of responsibility (AOR). The chain of command runs from the President of the United States, through the Secretary Of War, to the Commander, Pacific Command. It is the oldest and largest of the Unified Combatant Commands. It is based in Honolulu, Hawai'i on the island of O'ahu. The main combat power of USPACOM is formed by U.S. Army Pacific, Marine Forces Pacific, U.S. Pacific Fleet, and Pacific Air Forces, all headquartered in Honolulu with component forces stationed throughout the region. 'Current Commands' 'Subordinate Unified Commands' 'United States Air Force, Pacific' Pacific Air Forces (PACAF) is a Major Command of the United States Air Force. PACAF is also the air component of the United States Pacific Command (USPACOM). PACAF is headquartered at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam Hawaii. It is one of two USAF Major Commands assigned outside of the Continental United States, the other being the United States Air Forces in Europe. Over the past sixty plus years, PACAF has been engaged in combat twice during the Korean and Vietnam Wars. 'United States Army, Pacific' United States Army Pacific (USARPAC) is an Army Service Component Command (ASCC) of the United States Army and is the army component unit of the United States Pacific Command . The main areas that this command has jurisdiction in include Hawaii, Alaska, the Pacific Ocean, South Korea and Japan. It also performs missions in Southeast Asia, in the countries such as the Philippines and Bangladesh. 'United States Marine Force, Pacific' Marine Forces Pacific (MarForPac) is the United States Marine Corps service component command of United States Pacific Command. It is the largest field command in the Marine Corps. Headquartered at Camp H. M. Smith in Hawaii, it commands all Marine Corps bases and stations in the Pacific and on the West Coast of the United States. It is composed of the I Marine Expeditionary Force (I MEF) and the III Marine Expeditionary Force (III MEF). Each MEF comprises a command element (CE), a ground combat element (GCE) (1st and 3rd Marine Divisions), an aviation combat element (ACE), and a logistics combat element (LCE). 'United States Naval Forces, Pacific' The United States Pacific Fleet (USPACFLT) is a Pacific Ocean theater-level component command of the United States Navy that provides naval forces to the United States Pacific Command. Fleet headquarters is at Pearl Harbor Naval Base, Hawaii, with large secondary facilities at North Island, San Diego Bay on the Mainland. 'United States Special Operations Command, Pacific' The Special Operations Command Pacific, known as SOCPAC, is a sub-unified command of the United States Department of War for special forces in the U.S. Pacific Command area of responsibility. As a subordinate unified command of the United States Pacific Command, SOCPAC units deploy throughout the Pacific. SOCPAC annually conducts small unit exchanges, joint and combined training events, and operational deployments throughout the Pacific. Units are used for counterdrug and humanitarian demining operations, training forces in countries such as Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam, and the Philippines. SOCPAC hosts an annual Pacific Area Special Operations Conference in Hawaii for over 200 U.S. and foreign delegates. <<<< BACK Category:UCC Category:Unified Combatant Command Category:Unified Combatant Commands Category:Pacific Category:Commands Category:Unified Commands Category:Pacific Command Category:Tau'ri Commands Category:Earth Commands Category:United States Commands Category:United States Of America Commands Category:US Commands Category:USA Commands